yUn ange passe…
by Acrystar
Summary: La bataille contre Sephiroth s’est terminée par une victoire, deux ans plus tard, des visiteurs tombés du ciel annoncent aux survivants d’Avalanche une nouvelle menace... CrossOver avec FF Unlimited.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7, de Final Fantasy Unlimited, de Kingdom Hearts, et de Disney ne m'appartiennent pas !Mais c'est pas juste ça, je veux Sephiroth, Vincent et Cid, et pis Kaze de FFU (bon accessoirement, je veux aussi Rikku de KH) !Ils sont respectivement la propriété de Square et de Walt Disney !

Genre : Bon un chouilla Lime mais vraiment un chouilla.

Résumé : La bataille contre Météore s'est terminée par une victoire, deux ans plus tard, des visiteurs tombés du ciel annoncent aux survivants d'Avalanche une nouvelle menace. Les Ombres envahissent les mondes, à la recherche de serrures. Il faut maintenant savoir qui est cette femme dragon, retrouver la Keyblade et son propriétaire, en savoir plus sur cet Ansem et surtout évacuer le peuple du monde de FF7. Histoire centrée sur Clad et Cid...

Bon en gros c'est ce qui se passe entre la fin de FF7 et le début de Kingdom Hearts, et quand j'aurai fini ce dernier, je ferais une suite promit ! Enfin si ça vous à plus Oo

Hebichu.

* * *

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

1

- Il fait chaud, je viens juste de me réveiller, le sable a recouvert ma cape, et je me demande pourquoi je suis encore en vie... Le désert à perte de vue. Je pensais qu'en venant ici, je l'oublierais... j'oublierais tout ; tout ce qui c'est passé, il y a déjà 2 ans...

Après avoir fêter la fin du chaos qui régnait sur notre terre, chacun a prit son chemin menant à un but que nous nous étions fixé bien avant de tous nous connaître, moi je suis là à regarder les Pampas m'entourer, s'ils pouvaient m'exterminer, je le rejoindrais sûrement!

Je me lève tant bien que mal, et je continue ma route ; j'espere enfin trouver une réponse, à mon tourment, peut-être qu'un jour au détour d'un chemin, je comprendrais ce que je suis réellement, et ce qui me reste à faire avant de pouvoir le revoir...

Gongaga…

- J'y suis passé en vitesse, j'ai laissé une lettre à ce couple que j'avais croisé il y a deux ans, ils doivent savoir, savoir ce qui est arrivé à leur fils... Ils ne méritent pas d'attendre dans le doute, même si au plus profond d'eux ils savent bien qu'il ne rentrera plus jamais à la maison... Zack, si tu me regardes, pardonne-moi, pardonne ma faiblesse.

- Je suis ensuite retourner au village glaçon et j'ai déposé des fleurs pour Aerith, une des nombreuses victimes de cette guerre insensée, j'ai prié longtemps, mais jamais elle n'a pas répondu, j'ai errer sans but précis pendant un an dans les ruines du villages des anciens, essayant par je ne sais quel moyen de comprendre, d'écouter et peut-être d'entendre la voix de la fille que j'aurai pu aimer... Je suis ensuite retourner, là où mon âme a subitement cessée d'exister, où mon coeur s'est enfermé dans un mur de glace, l'endroit dans lequel je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois... Il m'a fallut du temps avant de retrouver l'entrée de la Grotte Nord, mais une fois dedans j'ai avancé inlassablement dans les profondeurs, tuant sur mon passage tout ce qui me barrait le chemin, au fond de la grotte j'ai attendu, attendu que la mort me fauche mais en vain, j'ai supplié, j'ai hurlé, j'ai pleuré, ma descente aux enfers n'a fait qu'augmenter... Et dans ses ténèbres, j'ai eut ma première réponse, un éclat qui a pourfendu le velours noir de la grotte, une épée enfoncée au plus profond de la pierre, effleurée, j'ai tout de suite compris, un mot et ensuite une tonne de souvenirs ont ressurgis...


	2. Chapter 2

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

2

-Masamune...

- J'ai attrapé le pommeau et l'ai sortit en hurlant son nom, j'ai fouillé les décombres sans rien trouver, ensuite le trou noir, je me suis réveillé à Midel, et je me suis fondu dans sa population, l'homme sans nom, sans passé, et sans avenir, c'était moi. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu, c'est là que mon esprit s'est réveillé. Dans la ville on ne parlait que du renouveau de la Shin-Ra corp. Le maire de Midgar avait prit en main l'exploitation de mako, et Cid avait trouvé une énergie non polluante et bon marché, il s'occupait aussi, du prochain projet de voyage dans l'espace avec Shera. Barret avait avec Tifa, formé un partit politique "Avalanche", visant à reconstruire Midgar dans le souci de ne plus faire de distinction entre les riches et les pauvres, j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'Avalanche avait employé les Turks dans leur entreprise, à croire que j'étais le seul à ne plus avancer...

Mais je n'ai toujours pas eut l'envie de bouger, je restais des heures durant à caresser l'acier froid de la Masamune en murmurant son nom, peut-être qu'en la chérissant fort, peut-être à force de l'appeler, il finira par m'entendre et peut-être qu'il me reviendra, mon esprit s'est perdu dans les méandres de mon cerveau tortueux...

-J'ai perdu ma lumière...

- J'ai sombré encore plus profond et j'ai oublié de vivre...

- Il faisait froid, on ne voyait rien du tout au milieu de ces ténèbres, quelqu'un m'appelle, j'entends une voix douce chanter, la langue m'est incompréhensible mais j'espere pouvoir enfin savoir d'où viens cette voix, une douce lumière rose m'envahit, à mes pieds, je peux voir des centaines et des centaines de fleures, plus belles les unes que les autres... Aerith... La voix devient plus sombre, elle m'explique qu'une chose va bientôt frapper notre paisible planète, une chose qui détruira tout sur son passage, plus sombre que les ténèbres elles-mêmes, plus sombre que mon coeur...

-Bientôt tout les univers périrons... bientôt enveloppé de noirceur nous serons... Cloud aide-les, aide nous, car bientôt la vie de milliers, de milliards de personnes, sera en jeux...

- Je me suis réveillé, dans l'hôpital, une jeune femme m'a dit de ne pas me lever, de rester coucher, j'étais malade, me disait-elle. Cela fait deux ans que je suis mort, alors comment pourrais-je être malade, j'ai empoigné mon épée et j'ai cherché des yeux la Masamune, elle m'a fait signe de la suivre; dans un placard emmitouflée d'un draps, j'ai retrouvé la seule chose qui repoussait, le néant qui occupait mon coeur. Elle m'a dit que cette épée était une remarquable arme... Normal, c'est l'arme de ma lumière, elle m'a fait un sourire triste, et m'a demandé de prendre soin de moi. J'ai quitté Midel par le premier bateau de transport, et j'ai rejoint Costa del Sol. Et me voilà aujourd'hui au milieu du désert de Canyon Cosmos...

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me trouve là... Je l'ai écouté, et en même temps je pense sincèrement que tout cela ne me regarde pas, si il est mort pourquoi devrais-je vivre, si il est mort, pourquoi devrais-je survivre... J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, il faisait trop chaud, ma fièvre avait du continuée à grimper, tout c'est mit à bouger autour de moi, j'ai attrapé Masamune dans mes bras, et j'ai crié son nom... Ceci est mon dernier souvenir...


	3. Chapter 3

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

3

Cid - Nan arrêtez, c'est pas ça! Je vous ai dit de vérifier le niveau de carburant, pas de vérifier le niveau d'énergie bande d'imbéciles heureux! Raaah je ne peux rien tirer d'eux c'est impossible va falloir que je fasse tout moi-même!

Ouvrier - Ce vieux qu'es-ce qu'il est chiant!

Cid - Qui tu traites de vieux, gamin! Sache microbe, que lorsque tu mouillais encore ton lit, j'étais aux commandes de Shin-ra01! Et que j'ai, derrière moi, plus de mérite que toi, et plus que tu n'en auras de toute ta vie!

- Capitaine! Quelqu'un vous demande!

Cid - Dites-leur que je suis occupé! Tu vois pas que je travail, bon sang!

Shera - Cid, voyons calme-toi...

Cid - Je me calme, si je veux, Shera!

Barret - Toujours en train de râler, vieille branche!

Cid - Hein? Qu'es ce que... Barret! Mon ami, comment vas-tu?

Barret - Bien et toi?

Cid - Comme tu vois, je revois une dernière fois le réacteur de ma nouvelle chérie! Le plan sera bientôt achevé, et Aerith sera bientôt prête plus que 2-3 mois...

Barret - Aerith?

Cid - Ouai, en souvenir de la gamine aux fleurs, je me devais de lui trouver un beau nom, et j'ai pensé à elle...

Barret - Ça lui va très bien... Au fait, si tu peux te décommander pour 2-3 jours... Nanaki nous demande à Canyon Cosmos, quelque chose le tracasse apparemment...

Cid - Ha! Shera prend le commandement des opérations! Soit sans pitié!

Shera - D'accord... Capitaine, faites attention à vous !

Cid - Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon on prend le Tiny Bronco II ?

Barret - Non, j'ai acheté un buggy! Je ne laisserais pas Marlène monter, dans un de tes engins volants!

Cid - Pfeuuu!

Tifa - Cid! Bonjour!

Cid - Oh Tifa! Comment vas-tu ?

Tifa - Bien et toi?

Cid - Comme toujours, et cette petite fille doit être Marlène n'es-ce pas ?

Barret - Héhé increvable ce vieux... je te l'avais dit Tifa !

Cid - Tu veux que je crève! Non mais, je vous enterrerais tous, vous m'entendez!

Tifa - Hihi, oui c'est Marlène.

Reeves - Son sale caractère, c'est son secret, son élixir de jeunesse...

Cid - Hein!

Reeves - Bonjour Cid, te souviens-tu de moi? Ou, dois-je sortir ma peluche préférée!

Cid - Cait Sith?

Reeves - Bingo!

Cid - Reeves, je présume...

Reeves - Re Bingo !

Barret - Ha ouai, j'ai oublié de dire, Reeves et notre nouvel associé, dans notre projet de reconstruction de Midgar, c'est le nouveau chef des Turks !

Cid - Ha... Ben allons-y alors!

- Le trajet m'a semblé durer plusieurs jours, pourtant en 2 heures ont était près du Canyon Cosmos... ça fait bizarre de se retrouver là 2 ans plus tard, je pensais le trouver changé, mais en fait rien n'avait changé !

Marlène - Papa Barret regarde, c'est des Pampas?

Barret - Où ça ?

Cid - Regarde la route abrutit, tu veux nous tuer ou quoi?

Barret - C'est bon t'excite pas, y'a rien sur la route ! Tu me prends pour un grabataire?

Cid - Tu me cherches vieux machin, tu vas voir de quel bois se chauffe Capitaine Cid, crétin!

Tifa - S'il vous plait messieurs, pas devant Marlène, je ne veux pas qu'elle hérite de votre vocabulaire... Ces hommes !

Cid&Barret - Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont les hommes?

- Nos paroles sont sorties presque en même temps, finalement on ne saura jamais, qui a le pire caractère entre moi et Barret. Tifa s'est mit à rire, en 2 ans c'est la prière fois qu'un sourire se redessine sur son visage... Depuis sa disparition, de temps en temps, je me demande ce que devient ce gamin.

Barret - Ha merde, qu'est-ce que?...

Cid - Nom d'une biquette à ressort! Qu'es-ce que tu fou!

- Le buggy est sortit de la route, j'ai tenu fermement le tableau de bord d'une main, et instinctivement j'ai ramené Marlène dans mes bras, je l'ai serré jusqu'à temps qu'il se stop totalement.

Cid - Imbécile heureux, ont a faillis y passer! Si j'avais su, j'aurais prit le Tiny BroncoII ! Si moi je suis un mauvais conducteur, alors toi! J'en ai perdue ma cigarette abrutit !

Barret - Y'avait quelque chose sur la route, je l'ai vu au dernier moment!

Cid - Pffeu!

- J'ai relâché Marlène, je lui ai fait un sourire, et elle s'est jetée dans les bras de son père en pleurant. Je suis sortit du buggy en premier, j'ai regardé le ciel, il ferait bientôt nuit. J'ai sortit du tabac et me suis roulé une clope. Barret s'est sortit du buggy lui aussi, il en a extrait Reeves et Tifa...

Dieu soit loué personne n'est blessé... Enfin dieu ou quoi que ce soit! Je suis remonté sur la butte que l'on a quitté, mes yeux se sont posés sur ce qu'avait vu Barret... Une chaire de poule parcourut mon échine...

Cid - Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une cape bordeaux en lambeau, une épée gigantesque, des habits bleus, des cheveux blonds... DES CHEVEUX BLONDS! Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Barret, Tifa, Reeves venez voir!

Barret - Qu'es-ce qu'il a encore, le vieux sénile?

Cid - Vien te dis-je, espèce d'ours mal léché!

- Ils ont grimpé la butte, et m'ont rejoint plus vite que je ne le pensais... Tifa s'est mise à hurler, je ne m'étais pas trompé, Cloud était devant nous... Elle l'a sortit du sable et Barret l'a prit sur son épaule. 20 minutes de marche, et on serait chez Nanaki... J'allais me retourner quand, une lumière attira mon regard...

Reeves - Cid qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Cid - Y'a quelque chose dans le sable... attend, je le sors !

- Ma main a touché quelque chose de tranchant et froid, mon sang s'est glacé et je suis resté à regarder cette chose, complètement pétrifié de stupeur... Il m'a semblé la voir sourire, mais comment diable une épée pourrait sourire!

Tifa - Cid? Ça ne va pas?

- Tifa s'est approchée de moi et s'est reculée aussitôt, j'ai pu voir des larmes monter le long de ses joues... Le vent a emporté un mot, un nom, que le gamin a prononcé dans un dernier effort... Qui nous a tous pétrifié. J'ai prit l'épée et l'ai ramené à Canyon Cosmos avec moi...


	4. Chapter 4

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

4

Yu - Tu m'attraperas pas!

Aï - Haha attend-moi, attend-moi!

Yu - Héhé t'es trop lente!

Aï - Attend-moi, vilain Choby, lâche mes cheveux! Vilain! Vilain!

Lisa - Aï, Yu! Taisez vous, s'il vous plait! Ce garçon a besoin de repos!

Aï&Yu - D'accord Lisa...

Tifa - Lisa...

Lisa - Ha c'est vous Tifa!

Tifa - Est-ce qu'il?...

Lisa - Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a l'air robuste, je suis sûre qu'il se réveillera bientôt...

Tifa - Merci…

- Il fait sombre encore... Quelqu'un m'appelle... Encore? Cette voix est mélodieuse, mais elle ne chante pas... J'ai envie de la suivre. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit, mes yeux se lèvent au plafond, j'entends de drôles de bruits... comme, comme un battement d'aile, des plumes tombent de la paroi rocheuse, des plumes d'un blanc immaculé, devant moi une ombre se forme, je peux sentir son parfum, cette apparition est trop réelle pour n'être qu'un simple rêve ! Ses prunelles vertes illuminent les ténèbres, et ses cheveux argentés se découpent du fond, il me sourit, je m'approche de lui, mais il me fait signe de ne plus bouger, mes yeux n'ont pas le temps de suivre ses mouvements, qu'il est déjà auprès de moi, son sourire me parait angélique, ma main s'avance pour caresser sa joue, mais il me repousse vivement.

-Pas encore Cloud, pas encore...

-Que dois-je faire, je veux te rejoindre...

-Nan, suis ton destin mon ange, peut-être que bientôt tu retrouveras ce qui t'es le plus important, tu la retrouveras... Ta lumière... Mais pour lors, tu dois te réveiller... réveille-toi, je t'en prie, si tu ne te réveilles pas on ne pourra jamais se retrouver... Ouvre les yeux et part, part à la recherche de ta lumière...

-Mais c'est toi...

- Il n'a pas attendu que je réponde, il a rabattu sa cape sur lui et s'est enfoncé dans les ténèbres. J'ai couru, couru après lui et j'ai hurlé son nom...

-SEPHIROTH! C'EST TOI MA LUMIÈRE, ME LAISSE PAS DANS CES TÉNÈBRES!

- Mes yeux se sont ouvert et en ont croisé d'autres, j'ai regardé autour de moi, les yeux se sont remplis de larmes, la jeune femme s'est levée d'un trait et a couru dehors...

Cloud - Tifa?

Aï - Oh regarde Yu, il s'est réveillé!

Yu - Bonjour monsieur, je vais dire à Lisa de venir l'examiner.

- Devant moi se tient un petite fille d'environs 10 ans, je ne sais même pas qui elle est, elle porte un espèce de kimono rose et elle me sourit, l'autre petite fille qui porte une plume de chocobo dans ses cheveux noir a ramené, celle qu'elle a appelé Lisa, une jeune femme sûrement du même âge de Tifa, elle est habillée tout en orange, je me demande bien qui sont ses gens...

Lisa - Comment allez-Vous?

Cloud - Où est-elle?

Lisa - Qui?

Cloud - Ma lumière?

Lisa - La jeune femme qui vous veille, depuis deux jours?

Cloud - NON! Mon épée... Je veux mon épée!

Lisa - Celle-ci?

Cloud - Nan, l'autre...

Lisa - Ha, je n'en connais pas d'autre...

- C'est celle-là que tu cherches?

- Mes yeux se sont fixés sur la porte, un homme tenait dans ses mains Masamune, je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers lui en courant, comme si seule cette lame pouvait me maintenir en vie...

- Doucement gamin! Je ne vais pas te la prendre...

- Cette voix... Son visage m'est familier comme sa façon de parler... Quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir les vieilles images d'une pièce de théâtre que j'avais vue, lorsque j'étais encore l'Ex soldat Shin-Ra... c'était quoi déjà?...

Cloud - Loveless...

- Hein?

Cloud - Cid, c'est toi?

Cid - Ben ouai, qui veux-tu que ce soit? Je n'ai pas changé pourtant! Si?

Cloud - Nan du tout...

- Le gamin s'est affalé dans mes bras en pleurant, je l'ai serré fort, rien qu'en apercevant Masamune dans le sable, j'ai compris l'état d'esprit dans lequel il devait se trouver, et ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour la récupérer, et arriver ici...

Cid - Ça va aller, va... Repose-toi encore un peu, Nanaki a, à nous parler, ce soir... Je viendrais te réveiller.


	5. Chapter 5

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

5

- Je l'ai remit dans son lit, et ai tiré les couvertures sur lui, j'ai emmené les deux gamines dehors. Je les ai regardé jouer avec Marlène et leur chocobo, leur insouciance m'a rappelé beaucoup de chose. Je me suis interrogé pour savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi nous étions tous réunit ici, comme il y a 2 ans, j'ai scruté la grande place, et j'ai commencé à me souvenir de notre histoire... Mon cerveau qui sûrement commence à se faire vieux a, tout à coup, calculé qu'il manquait Vincent et Youffie, peut-être qu'ils nous rejoindront dans la soirée... Mon visage a tourné, j'ai regardé Tifa pleurer dans les bras de Barret. Retrouver le passé peu parfois, être plus douloureux que n'importe quoi...

- Coucou vieillard!

Cid - Quoi? Encore un jeune qui se sens plus!

- Mon regard c'est posé sur une jeune fille, je me souviens encore à quoi elle ressemblait 2 ans plutôt, et à ma grande surprise, je l'ai trouvé changé... peut-être pas mentalement cependant.

Cid - Non mais, à ton âge... je t'apprendrais le respect ma petite!

- Contente de te revoir!

Cid - Moi aussi Youffie. Comment vas-tu?

Youffie - Bien! J'ai repris la place de mon père en haut de la tour de Utai. Je suis devenue très forte maintenant!

Cid - Je l'espere bien!

- Barret et Tifa nous ont rejoint, ainsi que Reeves, et Nanaki, ont a longuement discuté du passé avec entrain, on a rit, on a pleuré, on s'est demandé où était passé Vincent, et on a porté un toast aux disparus...

Barret - Je porte un Toast, pour les anciens membres d'avalanche, Wedge, Jessie, Biggs, je lève mon verre aussi à notre amie et camarade Aerith qui restera dans notre coeur, et j'ajouterais à Tseng et Rufus, qui d'un certain coté nous ont montré un bon exemple de courage, à toute ses personnes je dis "À la votre"

Cid - Bien dit, le manchot!

Barret - Hey espèce d'handicapé du cerveau, tu vas voir si je suis manchot!

-Excusez-moi...

Tous - Cloud!

Cloud - Bonsoir à tous... Barret, Tifa, Cid, Reeves, Nanaki, Youffie...

Nanaki - Vient t'asseoir Cloud, il faut que nous discutions... C'est très important! Ecoutez Lisa, elle a une histoire importante à nous raconter !


	6. Chapter 6

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

6

- Cloud s'est assit à coté de moi, je lui ai lancé un sourire et mon visage s'est porté sur la jeune femme.

Cid - Plutôt mignonne, faut dire...

- Elle m'a fait un sourire discret et s'est avancé vers nous.

Barret - Vieux pervers!

Cid - Tait-toi l'handicapé du bras! Écoutons-la !

Lisa - Bonsoir à tous je m'appelle Lisa, je viens de la planète Terre... Comme vous le savez sûrement notre univers est fait de milliers de galaxies, et chaque galaxie est elle divisée en systèmes solaires, je viens donc d'une planète qui se trouve sûrement très loin de la votre. Par hasard j'ai trouvé un réseaux de portes entre les mondes, et je suis tombée sur mes compagnons de route, je vous les présente : les deux jeunes filles sont Aï et Yu, les deux personnes à ma droite sont leurs parents et voici Cid, je pense qu'il sera plus apte à vous parler des portes entre les mondes...

Tous - Hein?

- Je l'ai regardé, ce gamin m'a fait énormément penser à moi, quand j'étais plus jeune. Son regard a croisé le mien, et bizarrement j'ai ressentis, une drôle d'impression.

Lisa - Cid est notre inventeur, il a lui même créer un train reliant tout les mondes que nous avons découvert. Alors que la paix avait réapparut, une femme tout de noir vêtue est arrivée dans notre monde, demandant la serrure du monde, on a eut beau lui dire que nous ne connaissions pas son existence, elle ne nous a pas écouté et nous a attaqué avec son armée de monstres. J'ai sortit l'arme ultime que nous possédions, le voici cette arme s'appelle le revolver du démon, à l'aide de balle spéciale, nous pouvons invoquer certains monstres pour nous aider à nous battre ; à ce qu'il parait ce genre de chose existe sur votre planète sous le nom de matéria rouge, mon invocation a échoué face à elle. Le monde a commencé peu à peu, à être envahi, et notre planète est devenue instable, j'ai utilisé une dernière fois la puissance du revolver pour ramener à la vie son propriétaire, mais malheureusement Kaze-sama n'a rien pu faire de plus que nous. On a monté dans la fusée de Cid et, nous nous somme retrouvé dans votre monde. Cette femme a dans le but de détruire tous les mondes qu'elle trouvera, afin d'ouvrir leurs serrures et d'amener en règne le pouvoir des ténèbres...

- Je pense que je n'ai pas été le seul à avoir du mal à gober cette histoire...

Nanaki - Écoutez bien, lorsque Lisa m'a dit cette histoire la première fois, j'ai eut tout autant de mal à la croire que vous, pourtant quelque chose m'a frappé...

- Tout le monde a tourné son visage vers moi...

Cid - Ben quoi? Qu'es-ce que vous avez, à me regardez tous?

Tifa - Lisa, vous avez dit que votre Cid était inventeur? Le notre aussi et ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il se ressemble assez, si on ne prend pas en compte leur âge...

- Je me suis levé et j'ai approché ce pseudo moi, mon regard supérieur a affronté le sien, on a longuement débattu sur les réacteurs de fusées les plus utilisés et bien que plus vieux, ce gamin m'a complètement surpassé... Je déteste le dire mais ce gamin est plus astucieux que moi...

Cid - Haaaa j'abandonne, il a même fait, ce que je pensais irréalisable!

Reeves - Nanaki, Lisa, si leur monde a disparu, ça veux dire que cette femme va bientôt arriver chez nous? Et qu'elle détruira tout aussi?

Nanaki - Oui, malheureusement…

- Mon fils a raison...

Barret - Seto? Mais il n'était pas mort?

Nanaki - Non mon père était dans une prison de pierre, c'est Lisa qui l'en a retiré...

Seto - Écoutez-moi bien, notre planète pleure, elle nous parle, elle nous appelle, aujourd'hui, il est temps qu'Avalanche se réunisse à nouveau...

Cloud - Aerith...

Nanaki - Que dis-tu Cloud?

Seto - Alors c'est toi le jeune guerrier dont m'a tant parlé mon fils... Aerith est la Cetras n'est-ce pas ? L'as-tu vu dans tes rêves?

Cloud - Oui... elle m'a dit de protéger la terre, une chose comme ça...

Seto - La volonté d'Aerith est toujours dissoute dans la rivière de la vie... Nous devons nous rendre à la Capitale Oubliée, et trouver un moyen de la réveiller! Cid et Cid, à vous deux votre génie triomphera, faites deux grandes fusées, vous devez vous hâter, je pense qu'elle ne tardera plus... emmenez Marlène, Yu et Aï à Rocket Town, elles y seront en sécurité !

Cloud - La réveillée ? Mais elle est morte, c'est... Il l'a tué! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux...

Seto - Si elle est morte, qui a détruit Météore mon jeune ami?

- Vous avez oublié une chose...

Tous - Vincent!

- Comment!

Lisa - Ha, voici le propriétaire du revolver, Kaze-sama

Barret - Kaze? Il ressemble à notre Vincent, déjà un clone du savant fou, ça suffit ! Pourquoi un clone, du mystérieux ténébreux qui ne dit jamais rien!

Cid&Cid - Qui est le savant fou?

Barret - Ha ben, si les deux s'y mettent, je dis plus rien...

Cid - Bon, on va à Rocket Town, j'ai du pain sur la planche!

Cid - Je vais te montrer le travail que j'ai déjà accompli, on pourra peut-être améliorer Aerith, ça sera ton plus beau chef d'oeuvre...

Cid - Tu crois que les moteurs à impulsion mako sont une mauvaise idée?

Cid - Non, j'avais un moteur semblable sur un de mes sous-marin, le problème, c'est que où que tu ailles, il faudra qu'il y ait une telle énergie, et je n'en ai jamais vu de semblable, il va falloir trouver une deuxième source d'énergie, en cas ou...

Cid - Tu as raison, je travaillais sur un moteur à énergie cinétique, va falloir que tu regardes ça !

Cid - C'est une énergie plutôt intéressante... Pendant le bataille, j'ai trouvé de drôles de bloques, apparemment les Ombres utilisent cette énergie pour les voyages spatiaux, j'ai commencé à les étudier, et cette technologie m'a l'air très développée, je te montrerais ça...vous venez les enfants? Choby tu viens!

Aï&Yu - Ciiiiiid attends-nous... tu viens Marlène?

Marlène - Au revoir papa Barret, à toute à l'heure, hein!

Barret&Tifa - À toute à l'heure Marlène, et surtout écoute bien Cid !

Kaze - Bien, j'ai juste une chose à dire...

- Qui est-tu?

Kaze - Je peux te demander la même chose...

- Vincent, Vincent Valentine, ex membre des Turks...

- Mes yeux se sont posé sur Vincent, sa longue cape bordeaux, ses yeux rouge sang, et ses longs cheveux noirs, à mes yeux, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Vincent est le père de ma lumière et chaque seconde que mon regard posait sur lui, me rappelait tant de détails, tant de souvenirs de lui...

Vincent - On ne peu plus dormir tranquille, mon sommeil fut troublé par les prières de la Cetras, et par les hurlements de mon fils, de mon pêcher... Ils m'ont réveillé de ma longue nuit et m'ont poussé à sortir de mon cercueil, encore une fois... Je suis venu, comme ils me l'ont demandé... Dans mon rêve, j'ai vu un grand dragon noir recouvrir de ténèbres l'univers entier, j'ai vu un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés se perdre dans les limbes de ses ténèbres et un autre, portant une certaine Keyblade...

- Vincent ferma les yeux quelques instants...

Kaze - C'est à cela que je voulais en venir, j'ai entendu dans les propos de la sorcière, un nom... Ansem, je pense qu'il faudrait arriver à glaner des informations sur lui...

Vincent - Cloud... tu l'as vu aussi, l'ange à une aile blanche?

Cloud - Oui... je l'ai vu... Vincent, tu as ressentis ça toi aussi? Comme s'il était, encore vivant?

- Vincent a détourné les yeux et a contemplé Kaze, il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent étrangement.

Tifa - Tu es sûr? Peut-être simplement qu'il continu à vivre en toi, dans tes souvenirs...

Cloud - NAN! Je me refuse de penser cela, je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas vouloir le revoir après tout, il vous a fait plus de mal que de bien... Mais moi, moi, j'ai besoin de lui! Tifa quand comprendras-tu? Le Cloud que tu as connu, quand tu étais petite, est mort! MORT, tu m'entends! Je ne suis que le clone de ma lumière, je n'aie aucune identité! Je me fiche de tes sentiments, comme j'ai négligé ceux d'Aerith! Je me fiche du destin de l'univers, et de tout cela, ce que je veux... Ce que je veux c'est lui...

- Je me suis écroulé à bout de nerf... mes larmes ont noyés mes yeux, j'ai entendu Tifa sangloter et se réfugier dans les bras de Barret, j'ai entendu des pas raisonner près de moi, quelqu'un courrait, il m'a prit dans ses bras, une douce odeur de tabac m'a entourée, j'ai plongé les yeux dans ses prunelles gris-bleu, il m'a fait un large sourire et m'a serré un peu plus fort... Je ne peux pas dire pourquoi, mais j'étais heureux qu'il ne soit pas encore partit, je l'ai serré très fort à mon tour...


	7. Chapter 7

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

7

Cloud - Cid...

Cid - Allez gamin! Relève-toi! Et réagis un peu! Je me doute que cela doit être dur, mais faut te ressaisir, en l'honneur d'Aerith, cette gamine a eut beaucoup de courage! Malgré le faite qu'elle savait qu'elle allait perdre la vie, elle est allée à la citée, seule en plus, elle a donné sa vie pour cette planète! Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras, pas maintenant ! Il faut lui rendre la pareille, elle a besoin de nous aujourd'hui! Alors que comptes-tu faire? Rester à pleurer sur ta pauvre existence, et à souhaiter rejoindre Sephiroth, ou te battre avec nous, pour sauver ce qu'Aerith a chéri le plus! Si tu prends le premier choix, autant en finir maintenant! Je peux le faire si tu veux! Dois-je t'aider à choisir?

- J'ai attrapé Masamune et l'ai approchée du cou du gamin, j'ai souhaité intérieurement qu'il ne me demande pas de le faire, je l'ai regardé trembler devant la lame, sa tête a avancé et a caressé l'acier...

Cid - Moi aussi je suis sûr qu'il est vivant quelque part... Comme Aerith, sa conscience n'a pas quitté notre planète! Je l'ai ressentit en prenant Masamune dans le désert, je l'ai même ressentit avant, en te regardant... Cette épée je suis sûr l'avoir vu sourire, ce genre de sourire que l'on ne peu oublier... Aujourd'hui il t'a légué son épée, en attendant qu'il ne revienne en chair et en os... Alors bouge-toi! C'est pas en pleurant que tu le retrouveras!

- Ses yeux se sont ouvert en grand comme si mes paroles avaient enfin atteint son cœur, comme s'il en avait été choqué, je lui ai sourit de plus belle, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eut envie de l'embrasser... Bah ce gamin, je l'aime bien, si j'avais eut un fils, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit comme lui... Il s'est levé a prit Masamune dans ses mains, et a regardé Nanaki...

Cloud - Nanaki comment? Comment on l'a ramène à la vie...

Kaze - Phoenix! J'ai entendu dire qu'il existe chez vous aussi... Combiné au mien, je pense qu'elle reviendra...

Nanaki - Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas, où est passé cette matéria...En deux ans beaucoup de choses ont disparut!

Youffie - Que cela ne tienne, prenons le mien, n'oubliez pas que je suis la voleuse numéro un de matéria, j'en ai même cinq!

Cloud - Alors allons-y! Kaze, Nanaki, Youffie, Vincent, Barret, venez avec moi! On va réveiller Aerith... Cid tu peux y aller... J'y arriverais, tu verras...

Cid - Je viens d'appeler le HighWing, il ne devrait pas tarder! C'est toi le Capitaine à bord, prend bien soin de mon bébé, OK?

- Le gamin m'a sourit, j'ai reconnu son regard déterminé, que j'avais aperçut il y a 3 ans avant que la tournure des évènements ne devienne dramatique... Je savais qu'il réussirait. Je me suis retourné, j'ai croisé Vincent, ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, je crois avoir rougis, quand je me souviens de cette nuit, au Manoir Hanté de Gold Saucer, je ressens de la gêne... Si Shera apprenait ça, que dirait-elle...

Cid - Vincent, je te confie le gamin, prends-en soin.

- Sa main s'est posée sur mon épaule, je crois l'avoir vu sourire, d'un autre coté, vu qu'on ne voit que la moitié de son visage, je ne peux en être certain, son visage s'est penché sur le mien.

Vincent - Le seul à m'avoir réellement manqué pendant mon long sommeil, c'était toi... Mais je retournerais dans mon cercueil quand tout sera fini...

- Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, mes doigts en ont lâché ma cigarette, j'ai attrapé sa cape en murmurant son nom. Intérieurement j'ai su, su que jamais je ne le reverrais, lorsqu'il m'a relâché, il a rejoint le groupe qui nous à lancé des regards interrogateurs... J'ai du rougir de plus belle, que voulez-vous c'est comme ça les blonds, j'ai fait un dernier sourire à Cloud, j'ai posé mon regard sur Tifa et j'ai sentis une irrépressible haine sortir de ses yeux... À vrai dire, je crois que j'en éprouve aussi pour elle, j'ai fait un signe de la main et j'ai couru rejoindre mon double. Lorsqu'on est arrivé en vue du Gold Saucer, Cid a sortis sa dernière invention : Lisa, un superbe avion. J'ai vu le HighWing passer juste au-dessus de nous avant d'embarquer à bord, j'ai adressé une dernière prière pour le gamin...

Cid - Revien-nous vivant Cloud!


	8. Chapter 8

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

8

- Ça a prit à peine une heure, nous étions déjà, à Bone Village, on a emprunté la Forêt Endormie, et nous nous somme retrouvé devant la Capitale Oubliée. Nous nous sommes arrêté, là où j'avais déposé Aerith, la scène me revient, je vois sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire, la lame de l'homme que j'ai tant aimé, entrer dans le corps d'Aerith. J'ai crié, mon coeur s'est déchiré, j'ai haït Sephiroth d'avoir fait ça... J'aurai pu... ouai, j'aurai pu aimer Aerith plus que lui... J'ai pleuré et j'ai lâché son corps dans cette eau pure et je l'ai regardée tomber dans ses profondeurs... Ils me regardent tous, je vais leur faire un sourire, bientôt Aerith sera là, je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser...

Youffie - Bon voilà, cinq Phoenix ! Nanaki, tu as toujours été le meilleur en magie alors voilà, Barret, prends en une, tu serviras à quelque chose, comme ça !

Barret - Ben, merci !

Youffie - Vincent t'en auras droit à une, tu verras c'est pas sorcier à utiliser ! Cloud, prends-en une, et moi je prends la dernière !

- On a utilisé Phoenix sans grand succès...

Kaze - Il va falloir quelque chose de plus profond... Une invocation qui vient du coeur.

- J'ai regardé Kaze dans les yeux, pendant que Lisa nous expliquait que l'on pouvait invoquer la vie d'êtres chers... Une chose a martelé mon esprit, lorsqu'Aerith est morte sa matéria blanche est tombée dans l'eau et je savais encore l'emplacement exact. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais m'en servir, mais il fallait que j'essaye.

Cloud - La matéria blanche... Nanaki! Je vais la chercher, attendez-moi ici!

- J'ai couru au milieu des décombres de la ville, et j'ai sauté à l'eau, j'ai cherché pendant 2 minutes mais au bout du compte, j'ai retrouvé sa matéria. Je l'ai prit dans mes doigts et j'ai fermé les yeux... Un sourire est venu se graver en moi, mais ce sourire n'avait rien de celui d'Aerith, il n'avait rien de doux et triste, ce sourire était machiavélique...

-Seph...

- Je suis retourné parmi eux, j'ai donné Phoenix à Tifa et en même temps qu'eux, j'ai utilisé la matéria d'Aerith. Phoenix en fut encore plus puissant, mais rien ne se passa...

Tifa m'a regardé et a proposé, une nouvelle idée...

Tifa - Peut-être que si l'on prie tous ensemble, elle nous entendra, tous ensemble ok? Barret, Reeves, Vincent, Youffie, Nanaki, Seto, Lisa, Kaze, Cloud...

- Nous avons réessayé plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit... La nuit tomba doucement, et l'atmosphère se vit changer, comme si un poids pesait sur nos épaules...

Nanaki, Kaze&Vincent - Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça!

Cloud - Quelqu'un m'appelle... Ha, ma tête, c'est horrible... CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!

-CLOUD!

- J'entends une music, des plumes tombent du plafond, ça recommence...

Cloud - One Winged Angel, il est là...

Vincent - Je le ressens aussi...

- Les plumes semblent se rassembler autour de moi, elle s'arrangent et forment une espèce de sphère, qui lévite autour de moi

-Cloud n'ai pas peur, touche-les... Elles t'aideront, touche-les ! Vas-y! VAS-Y!

Vincent - Fait-ce qu'il te dit... Fait-lui confiance...

- Ma main a frôlé la sphère de plumes, mon coeur a ressentis une vive douleur, j'ai prit ma tête à deux mains et j'ai hurlé le nom de Cid, je me souviens avoir vu les yeux inquiets de Vincent, et puis plus rien...


	9. Chapter 9

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

9

Cid - Voilà, comme ça, en ajoutant la technologie des ombres et le moteur cinétique, Aerith sera parfaite, les plans sont enfin finis... Hey, Cid tu m'entends?

Cid - Hein? Ha ouai, sûrement...

Cid - Ça va pas ?

Cid - Quelqu'un m'appelle... on croirait que le gamin a des problèmes...

Cid - Va le rejoindre, va! Je supervise les opérations, dépêche-toi...

Cid - J'y vais, je te laisse Shera, prends-en soin s'il te plait, je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir!

Cid - T'en fais pas pour elle! Allez! Allez!

- J'ai prit le Tiny Bronco II et je me suis dirigé vers le Continent Nord, plus j'avançais, plus j'arrivais à percevoir ses appels, je suis descendu en rase motte dans la Forêt Endormie, et j'ai couru jusqu'à la capitale. Quand je suis arrivé auprès d'eux, Cloud était recouvert d'une aura noire épaisse, Vincent essayait de le réveiller, mais semblait ne rien pouvoir faire...

Vincent - Cid!

Cid - Qu'es-ce qu'il a?

Vincent - J'en sais rien, des plumes blanches sont tombées du ciel, et lorsqu'il les a touché, elles sont... comment expliquer...

Tifa - Entrées en lui!

Vincent - Ouai quelque chose comme ça...

- J'ai regardé le gamin, et l'ai prit dans mes bras, cette aura m'a parcourut le corps, la douleur m'a parut insoutenable, mais j'ai quand même continué à le serrer le plus fort que possible. J'ai crié son nom et ses yeux se sont, enfin entrouverts, ils étaient vides, on aurait dit que la vie les avait quittés. J'ai vu ses lèvres bouger, et tout à coup, je l'ai sentit se retirer de mon étreinte, Cloud planait dans les airs, une aile de peau brunâtre était sortie de son dos, il enfonça sa main à l'intérieur de son corps, juste à la place de son coeur et en sortie de la matéria noire. Tifa se rua, sur moi, et me donna une matéria phoenix, en me demandant de faire ça pour lui.

Cloud - AERITH, REVEILLE-TOI! MAINTENANT !

- De son autre main, il sortit la matéria blanche, et son corps s'enveloppa d'une aura argentée, Nanaki, invoqua phoenix ainsi que Kaze, nous les suivirent dans la seconde. Le spectacle que je vis me laissa complètement ébahit, les phoenix fusionnèrent à l'intérieur de Cloud et une lumière dorée emplit la pièce... Lorsque le flash disparut Cloud se laissa tomber à la renverse, j'ai réussi à la rattraper à temps, avant qu'il ne se fracasse durement sur le sol. Une douce mélodie envahit la salle, l'eau se colora de rose, et Aerith sortit de l'eau...

Aerith - Cloud, merci...

- Nous avons ramener Aerith à Canyon Cosmos, ont lui apprit ce qui était arrivé après sa mort physique, et ce que l'on savait des évènements qui allaient bientôt se produire, elle nous fit un petit sourire... Et on attendit que Cloud se réveille...

Aerith - Réveille-toi. Tu as dû déployer beaucoup d'énergie pour utiliser la matéria noire et blanche en même temps... Cloud…

- J'ai entendu une voix douce, lorsque mes yeux se sont ouverts, j'ai vu le sourire d'Aerith, j'ai souris à mon tour, je me suis excusé, et elle m'a répondu en souriant qu'elle savait déjà, qu'elle savait tout...

Cloud - Où est Cid? Il faut que je le remercie...

- Je me suis levé et ai suivi Aerith, notre groupe se tenait au grand complet devant le feu de bois, j'ai versé une larme et est sauté au cou de Cid en le remerciant. On a décidé de partir dès le lendemain à Rocket Town.

On a monté à bord du HighWing comme deux ans auparavant, et nous nous sommes dirigé vers la ville natale de Cid, lorsque j'ai vu Aerith s'ériger devant moi, j'ai su à quel point les deux Cid pouvaient être ingénieux...

- Deux jours, c'est le temps qu'on a eut pour régler les derniers détails de Lisa et Aerith, les Ombres ont commencé à envahir notre monde...

- Nous avons embarqué dans la fusée de Cid et Aerith a invoqué la rivière de la vie, afin que les habitants, de notre planète, se retrouvent sur une autre. Au moment d'embarquer Masamune s'est mise à briller...

Cid&Vincent - Traîne pas Cloud, on s'en va! Han...

- J'ai tourné la tête et je l'ai aperçu. Il était là, en chaire et en os, j'ai voulu courir vers lui, mais je me suis senti cloué sur place. Il a prit son épée en souriant, et m'a donné un doux baiser.

Sephiroth - À bientôt mon ange... Cid occupe-t'en!


	10. Epilogue Cloud

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

Epilogue Cloud

- Cid m'a prit sur son épaule et m'a emmené à bord d'Aerith... Je ne me souviens que très peu de ce qui s'est passé ensuite, les deux fusées ont décollé ensemble, il y a eut une explosion, j'ai entendu, des gens hurler, Cid m'a prit dans ses bras, dehors l'espace était en train de se distordre, Cid à hurlé le nom de Vincent, j'ai vu des larmes couler, le long de ses joues, il m'a serré plus fort. Tout bougeait au tour de nous, j'ai entendu les parois métalliques d'Aerith se tordrent, une alarme s'est déclanchée, Cid m'a murmuré que tout irait bien, j'ai entendu un grand bruit d'explosion, et je me suis accroché un peu plus fort à lui, nos lèvres se sont entre mêlées, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, il m'a sourit, j'ai vu le sol se découper sous notre poids, il m'a propulsé au fond de la fusée, et je l'ai vu disparaître sous mes yeux, j'ai hurlé de nouveau, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul ! Pas sans lui, pas sans Vincent, pas non plus sans ma lumière, j'ai fermé les yeux après avoir croisé le visage de Youffie, je l'ai entendu hurler, elle aussi, et puis, me voila encore sur du sable... Sephiroth a disparut, alors que je venais de le retrouver, mes amis ont disparut eux aussi, et je pleure de ne plus pouvoir me réfugier dans les bras de Cid. J'arrive encore à sentir l'odeur de son tabac sur mes habits… J'ai envie de mourir…

Je viens de rouvrir les yeux le ciel est noir, des tonnes d'étoiles l'illuminent, es-ce que ma lumière est parmi elles ? Es-ce que là-haut Vincent et Cid se sont retrouvés ? Mon regard est attiré vers un drôle d'homme sombre qui me regarde... On croirait que des flammes bleues dansent sur lui, il dit s'appeler Hadès... drôle de nom...

Hadès - Suis-moi, je sais où se trouvent ceux que tu cherches, mais avant j'ai besoin de ta force... Si tu m'aides, je t'aide ! Qu'en dis-tu?

- Si cet homme peut me permettre de retrouver Sephiroth et Cid, alors pourquoi pas...

Cloud - Deal !


	11. Epilogue Cid

Un ange passe… Une calamité descendra des cieux… Le chaos embrasera la terre…

Epilogue Cid

- Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que je m'inquiète pour le gamin, et pas que moi d'ailleurs, Aerith, et Youffie sont avec moi. Après l'explosion du moteur principal, je me suis rué sur le gamin pour le protéger, j'ai vu la salle des commandes et celle des machines prendre feu, je suppose que tout mes hommes sont mort, et Shera avec. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas versé une seule larme pour elle. Je me suis inquiété pour Vincent, et je l'ai vu se faire aspiré par un vortex, le même qui a engloutit devant mes yeux, la fusée de mon double, ainsi que Barret, Tifa et Marlène. Youffie et Aerith se sont cramponnées à l'autre extrémité de la salle avec Reeves, Nanaki et Séto. Un autre compartiment s'est fait engloutir par le vortex emmenant dans sa rage folle ces trois derniers. J'ai cru qu'on allait tous mourir, mon étreinte s'est resserrée, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiété, que tout irait bien, que je le protègerais, il me semble qu'il ma sourit. On s'est embrassé, j'ai vu le sol s'ouvrir sous mes jambes, je l'ai projeté au fond de la fusée, et lui ai sourit, je me souviens après, être tombé dans ce vortex sans fond. On s'est réveillée, dans une ville, Traverse Town, un endroit assez sympathique, aujourd'hui je suis vendeur dans un petit magasin, au premier étage des mogs ont ouvert un atelier, et je suis supposé attendre l'arriver du maître de la Keyblade... Je me demande à quoi il ressemble... Peut-être un peu à Cloud... J'ai continué à apprendre le système des bloques Gummi, lorsque cette guerre sera fini, je ferais une nouvelle fusée, et je ramènerais sur notre planète tout nos compagnons, on les cherchera, jusqu'au dernier ! Le soir, je vais derrière la maison, dans cette petite impasse lugubre, et je regarde le ciel, quelque part dans son immensité, il y a Vincent et Cloud, qui cherchent sûrement aussi un moyen de rentrer, regardent-ils ce ciel étoilé eux aussi ?

Ma main caresse mes lèvres, comme chaque soir…

Cloud... reste en vie, je veux te revoir aussi, et j'espere que tu auras retrouvé ta lumière...

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu

Promis Y'aura une suite... (Mais j'ai toujours pas fini Kingdom Hearts... TT)

2004


End file.
